Hero
by Phoenix36
Summary: This is about that time when Quatre is crazy and blowing up colonies... 3x4


Phoenix: This is just a short fic I made up whilst mucking out horses, yes I know I'm weird. It's basically Trowa and Quatre's thoughts during that time when Quatre went psycho.  
  
Warnings: Psycho Quatre, death of Trowa(?). Some swear words possibly, spoilers.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. If I did it would be most likely that the whole show would be yaoi or yuri.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hero  
  
Trowa's P.O.V:-  
  
I don't believe it. He fired his beam cannon at me. It ripped away the left arm and leg! What was going on here? What happened to the Quatre that I knew and loved? Where's he gone. The old Quatre would never even think about firing at me, let alone the colonies.  
  
"Quatre! What's going on?" I asked as the last flare of his beam cannon disappeared.  
  
"Trowa. I told you to stay away from me! Please tell the others, to stay away!" He was tense. I could tell from his voice. Why is he doing this? Quatre always loved having us with him, what's suddenly changed? I have to know.  
  
Heero's Mercurius came zooming down shooting at the new Gundam. Quatre turned from me and aimed the giant beam cannon at him.  
  
"I'm telling you to stay away!" he fired, not caring that the colony was in the background. The Mercurius went flying backward into the colony, thankfully the damage wasn't that much.  
  
"Quatre! What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?!" I had to know.  
  
Quatre's P.O.V  
  
Trowa. Get out of here. Please. I'll end up killing you and Heero. I don't wanna do that. I care about you. Please. Go. Of course he won't. I've told both him and Heero to stay away from me. But they won't. They're Gundam pilots. Of course they won't. But. they're protecting the colony. They must be enemies. But Trowa. Trowa's not my enemy. Is he? He can't be. I. I love him. I haven't known him for long, but, I still feel myself wanting to be with him all the time.  
  
"Quatre! What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?!" Trowa's voice broke me out of my train of thought. Why? Why am I attacking the colonies? The colonies murdered my father!  
  
"Outer space has gone crazy! Everything crazy! And I'm going to destroy it all! Then there will be no wars and the universe will be happy again. I can't stand by and watch the colonies cause wars!" I told him and Heero. I want them to fight with me, but I have a feeling that Heero won't let them.  
  
"If everything's gone crazy then I'll believe in myself and keep on fighting. You can't just go around acting god Quatre. It isn't right. Quatre, I'm gonna kill you." Heero told me, his mobile suit getting up and out of the small hole I had blown into the colony. He zoomed straight at me.  
  
So this is it. A fight to the death. I will not lose, I must not lose. I must destroy outer space. But, what if Trowa fights me? Will I end up killing him too? I, I don't wanna do that. I want to be next to him. I have this indescribable feeling to just stand by his side and be protected by him. I can't hurt him. But the colonies. They destroyed my father. He was murdered mercilessly by them. He had protected them, gave them money to help them get themselves off their feet.  
  
They were wrong to kill him and I shall avenge my father's death by destroying the colonies.  
  
"So, Heero, this is really it. This is the end."  
  
Trowa's P.O.V  
  
"So, Heero, this is really it. This is the end." I can't believe Quatre really just said that. He would never kill a comrade, not the Quatre I knew. What's happened to him?  
  
"Quatre! You can't be serious about this! We're your friends! Where's the old Quatre?" I shouted.  
  
They were in mid-battle both with their beam sabers out. The Wing Zero paused for a second, allowing the Mercurius to take advantage for a moment.  
  
Where? Where has he gone? Where is the boy that I loved so much? The little angel. So pure and innocent. Whenever I even dreamt about him at night he would be wearing a white robe with pure white wings. And he would be reaching out to me. Trying to save me. I was the Fallen angel with a black robe a black, ripped wings. He would take my hand and try to save me from the impending darkness, trying to teach me how to fly.  
  
It's strange. I have never thought of myself as a fallen angel before. It's as though the dream is my dream and another's at the same time. No one has ever told me that I am like a fallen angel, I've never been seen like that in anyone's eyes before. Could, could it be. Quatre? Could he be the one sharing my dream? I want to know, but to do that I must find a way to save Quatre's soul.  
  
They're battling again. I should be there, helping one of them, but who? Shit! I'm so confused! Who am I supposed to help? Heero told me once, 'to act on my emotions' but what are my emotions? I love Quatre, but Heero is my friend. I don't understand. Why must we fight?  
  
Heero has knocked the beam saber out of Wing Zero's grasp. He's about to kill Quatre, but will it work? I don't think it will. He zooms in towards Quatre, but before he swung the weapon, Quatre's gundam reaches for the previously discarded beam cannon.  
  
"I SHALL REVENGE MY FATHER!" Quatre shouted and aimed the cannon.  
  
I don't care what happens to me, I must save Quatre's soul and Heero's life. They have both done so much for, so, I'm going to do something for them.  
  
He pulled the trigger, I made it, just in time, to take the full blast of the beam cannon. It nearly destroyed my mobile suit totally. There is electricity coursing around, however. I can feel blood flowing down my forehead.  
  
Quatre's P.O.V  
  
I aimed the beam cannon straight at Heero and the colony. This final shot would destroy them both. I squeezed the trigger and the yellow beam shot straight at them. But not before a blue mobile suit with only one arm and leg zoomed in to block the beam.  
  
"NO! TROWA!" I recognized that suit immediately, but it was too late I had already fired the damn cannon. "Shit! What the hell did you do Trowa?! What the hell did I do?! Oh fuck. WHAT WAS I THINKING!?" I asked. I destroyed the one I love. Oh god.  
  
"Quatre. The colonies are not our enemies." I could hear him, amazingly the suit wasn't totally destroyed, but it would be, soon it would explode.  
  
"Trowa! Get out! The Vayeate's about to explode!" Heero ordered him.  
  
"You're right." The suit flew upwards, away from us. "Quatre. The colonies have shunned us. We are no longer their saviours, no longer their hope. We have to accept it. We are now nothing more than redundant soldiers. We are no use to this world any longer. We must accept it and move on. This universe is moving towards a new era, where soldiers like us are no longer needed. Whatever happened to your father, don't blame it on the colonies. Blame it on Oz, the power trying to trick the colonies. Fight them for me Quatre."  
  
He told me on the link which all suits shared, so Heero could hear too. Suddenly I was let out of the Wing Zero's hold. And I was myself again. The normal Quatre. The kind one. Oh god what have I done?  
  
The Mercurius latched onto me as I watched open mouthed as Trowa's Vayeate flew higher and higher.  
  
"No! Heero! Get off! I must save Trowa! Get off me!! Please." I watched in despair as the Vayeate exploded, bright light flashed, but not before Heero and I heard the last, lingering words from him.  
  
"Don't go too hard on Quatre, Heero. I love him so much, I just wish I could have told him."  
  
"TROWA! I LOVE YOU!! Please god, save him!" Heero's suit pushed me into the open colony and the door shut. "Heero! Go save Trowa!"  
  
"It's your fault. You killed him. You killed Trowa."  
  
I. Killed. Trowa. It's all my fault. Oh god. What have I done? What have I done? Tears poured down my face and I gave into the emotions that I had been holding in. I killed him. He's dead. The Fallen angel in my dreams whom I always tried to help fly again is dead. Oh god. I'm so sorry Trowa.  
  
"I love you"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phoenix: That was depressing. I couldn't think of a decent way to end it. This was the only way. Remember people, this was supposed to be a one shot, however, if I get at least 10-15 reviews for this I might just write a sequel, about when Quatre found Trowa again. So you know where that pretty purple button is *hint hint* 


End file.
